A turbomolecular pump device is configured to drive a rotor provided with rotary vanes by a motor to rotate at a high speed with respect to stator vanes to thereby evacuate gas molecules and is used in connection with various types of vacuum processing devices. Examples of turbomolecular pumps of this kind includes one that is provided with a water cooling structure for cooling the motor main body and the power unit (for example, the patent literature 1).